<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Even The Sun Demands Attention by Bralarotica</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202216">Even The Sun Demands Attention</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bralarotica/pseuds/Bralarotica'>Bralarotica</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Affairs, Body Image, Body Worship, Boob worship, Breast Worship, Cheating, Corruption, Dominance, Erotic Massage, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Falling In Love, Female Bisexuality, Fingerfucking, Flirting, Gratuitous Smut, Large Breasts, Lesbian Sex, Loneliness, Lonely Housewives, Lust, MILFs, Massage, Multiple Orgasms, Neglect, Oil, Oil massage, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seduction, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strap-Ons, Touch-Starved, Vaginal Fingering, housewife, ntr, sexual awakening</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:08:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bralarotica/pseuds/Bralarotica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata accepts Sakura's offer for a massage, for she is stressed and lonely as a housewife. Naruto is busy being the Hokage, while she has to take care for two children, so of course she would accept a chance to relax. But unknown to her, it just happens that Sakura has ulterior motives for this occasion...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Even The Sun Demands Attention</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata took her clothes off. The changing room of the clinic was empty and silent, reassuring Hinata. She didn’t like to reveal herself at her age. She has been a two-times mother and a housewife for a while. Being in her 30s made her aware of her looks. She unclasped her bra and sighed. Her breasts were still large and heavy since her pregnancy, making her self-aware. They stuck out through her clothes and she thought of herself as lewd for her body everytime she looked in a mirror. She held one of her breasts and realized how she only knew of one other woman with a bigger chest than hers, former Hokage Tsunade.<br/>She shook her head and continued to undress herself. <br/>Her thighs were thicker than she remembered and her hips were wider, too. She questioned if only she realized the changes to her body over the years, because Naruto had been too busy to be intimate with her or perhaps he might have been too busy because of these changes. She immediately scolded herself. Naruto loved her, and she loved him. Of course he wouldn’t be so superficial and discard her for small things like these.<br/>But they hadn't spent time alone together for months. Her heart felt like it was left alone in the rain. She had nothing warm and comforting against the wind and coldness over the last months. Lying in bed, all alone, only herself, her own thoughts, and, at times, her hands.<br/>And she was embarrassed for feeling like this about herself. Naruto was working hard and living his dream. Her children brightened her days in the most beautiful colors. Yet, on certain days, when exhaustion and stress overwhelmed her, she wished to find some sort of release, having a sweet moment of peace in her bed.<br/>But before she could fall into darker thoughts again, someone knocked at the door.<br/>“Is everything alright?” asked Sakura from behind it.<br/>“Yes!” Hinata replied, “Just a moment!”<br/>She took the towel, which was prepared for her, and covered her body, but realized that it wasn't enough. She had to hold it, making sure it wouldn’t fall and expose her body entirely. She swallowed before she finally left the changing room and was facing Sakura again, who wore her white coat as a medical ninja.<br/>“Ah,” Sakura smiled at Hinata, clasping her hands, “Now we can move on.”<br/>“Yes,” hissed Hinata, who was distraught holding the towel. “And let us be quick. I’m afraid the towel isn’t enough.”<br/>Sakura blinked at her before looking back at her body, covered under the towel. Her eyes started to brighten up as she gazed upon her for a suspiciously long time, even gulping once. “Well, those are usually enough for the women we treat here. You are a bit more… well endowed than the average woman in Konoha.”<br/>Hinata looked down at her body before sighing. “Horrible, isn’t it?”<br/>“On the contrary,” disagreed Sakura sternly, “Just more to love!” After she said that, she quickly added, “I’m sure Naruto likes it!”<br/>Hinata sighed again. “I don’t know. He’s just so busy right now and we haven’t…” She started to blush and turned her head to the side, “Let us just move on!”<br/>“Sure,” smiled Sakura, happier than usual.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The massaging room was a clean and comfortable room. A long and soft table in the centre caught one’s attention at first. And there were no windows. Which was very important for what came next.<br/>“Now you can let go of the towel,” Sakura ordered and pointed at the table, “And then lay down. Make yourself comfortable.”<br/>Hinata hesitated for a moment as an uncomfortable heat began rising in her body. Sakura was busy with a bag she had brought with her, the sound of glass touching glass came to her ears. It didn’t take long for Sakura to realize though that Hinata still stood in the middle of the room, still covered in her towel.<br/>“Is something wrong?” asked Sakura, stepping closer. “If it’s too uncomfortable, then we can postpone this.”<br/>Hinata regretted her lack of resolve. Sakura wanted to help her, but all she was doing was bothering her and wasting her precious time. “Nothing is wrong,” reassured Hinata and let the towel go. Her body was bare, exposing her skin, large breasts, legs, and pubic region. She didn’t wait this time and laid down on her stomach.<br/>Sakura giggled. “You don’t really need to feel embarrassed about yourself. You’re a beautiful woman with a healthy and alluring body.” Her index fingers danced on Hinata’s back, slowly moving down. “If you would look around more, you might catch men and women turning their heads in your direction.” Her finger poked one butt cheek before sliding down her leg. “You know, if neither of us were married, I might be dating you.”<br/>Hinata chuckled at her friend’s joke before saying, “Stop it, I don’t deserve your praise. I am an old woman.”<br/>“You just turned thirty, Hinata,” replied Sakura and her hands moved back up to her butt. “You’re more like the juiciest peach in all of Konoha.”<br/>Before Hinata could say anything, Sakura clapped her hands. “But enough flirting, let us begin.”<br/>She took one of the glasses she had taken out of her bag and filled her hands with a thick, translucent liquid. She rubbed them together and a sweet smell of fruit filled the air of the room.<br/>Hinata turned her head down, facing the covered table, trying to relax. Sakura climbed up the table, kneeling at both sides of the dark-haired woman, sitting upon her back.<br/>Then Hinata felt her warm hands on her back, squeezing her muscles, spreading the oil. It tingled all over her skin and the sweet scent caressed her nose.<br/>Hinata sighed at the first sign of relief. “Thank you,” she whispered.<br/>Sakura chuckled, but continued her massaging. Her hands were strong, but gentle. It didn’t hurt, yet it had enough force to make Hinata feel her stress and tension were squeezed out of her pores.<br/>Sakura’s hands pushed with their palms first before the thumbs and other fingers rubbed on her back.  It was methodical, yet still caring and kind.  The hands of a professional.<br/>Hinata sighed again. <br/>“Feeling good?” asked Sakura, without stopping in her motions.<br/>“Hm,” groaned Hinata pleasantly. “You’re a true saviour.”<br/>Sakura chuckled. “You’re welcome.” Her fingers slid over the skin, squeezing tenderly on her back. “Having such a pretty patient makes it fun for me, too.”<br/>“Stop it,” Hinata blushed and giggled. “You’re already doing enough for me.”<br/>“I’m serious,” Sakura breathed out and her hands pressed over the whole back next. “I am sure Naruto is quite happy having you as his wife.”<br/>Hinata sighed once more, this time a bit more thoughtful. The melting of all her stress was wonderful, but that was an uncomfortable topic. “I am sure, too, but he has been quite busy for a while.”<br/>Sakura added more oil into her hands before continuing her massage. Then she finally replied, “Ah, because his duties as Hokage make it difficult for him to be at home.”<br/>“Yes,” Hinata breathed that word out, not thinking too hard. <br/>Sakura’s fingers massaged her lower back, squeezing the spots which were especially tense. Hinata’s body turned hot, like she was melting under the healing hands of the pink-haired woman.<br/>“Say, how long has it been since you two have done it?” Sakura asked suddenly. Her hands reached further down, starting to massage her butt.<br/>Hinata had to dive into her memories to remember the last time she and Naruto had sex. “I guess… half a year ago? Maybe even eight months?”<br/>“Tch,” hissed Sakura, scolding, still massaging her butt. “How horrible of him! I guess I need to have a serious talk with him! To make such a beautiful woman wait, I can’t believe it…”<br/>“It’s fine,” sighed Hinata. “He is the Hokage, after all.”<br/>“Still,” Sakura’s voice betrayed how displeased she was. “If I were him, I…”<br/>Then she stopped talking and her fingers moved gently over Hinata’s hips. Squeezing, pressing sensitive places, making Hinata sigh again and again. Even pushing a single moan over her lips, forcing her to bite her own lips in embarrassment.<br/>Her face began to burn and she tried to distract herself. And, reminding herself that Sakura was about to say something, she turned back towards the pink-haired woman and asked, “You wanted to say something earlier?”<br/>Sakura looked up at her, making a surprised face. “I did?”<br/>“Yeah, but then you stopped. It was what you would do in Naruto’s place.”<br/>Sakura’s eyes moved down again, continuing her work. “Hm, I don’t recall. Was probably nonsense anyway.”<br/>Hinata shrugged her shoulders and focussed on the massage. <br/>How pleasing it was as it cut through her mind. Slicing her stress into pieces, cutting her worries. Her body was melting under Sakura’s hands as all the impurities were pulled out of her body. The hands moved, quick and determined on her back. Squeezing and pushing here and there. The fingers were tender, caressing sweetly and everywhere. Sakura pleased Hinata deeply, giving her mind rest like she was floating on a cloud with the breeze from a flower field in her nose.<br/>Hinata couldn’t do anything else but smile while exhaling. She was truly blessed for having such a good friend like Sakura.<br/>But this thought just wouldn’t stop echoing in her head when she felt how long Sakura’s hands spent squeezing her butt. And in a way that did make her feel good, but in a different way. Feeling the heat rising in her lower body, <br/>Hinata coughed and turned her head back to the pink-haired woman.<br/>Suddenly she moved her hands down to Hinata’s legs, spreading the oil further. “I think I am done with your back.” She raised a hand, circling a finger in the air. “Now turn around. Your front is next.”<br/>Hinata needed a moment to register what sakura just said. “Wait, the front, too?”<br/>“Of course,” Sakura clapped her hands and looked curiously at the dark-haired woman. “If we want to do it right, we can’t just stop with your back.”<br/>Hinata always believed only the back would be treated in a massage. But she wasn’t an expert, so was she to question Sakura?<br/>“If you say so,” Hinata moved to bring her front side up. Her breasts were shaking for a moment, something which caught Sakura’s eyes. Then she added more oil into her hands before she reached towards the breasts. <br/>“Your chest is magnificent,” said Sakura in awe.<br/>Hinata swallowed. “They have been like this since my pregnancy with Himawari. I think they are a bit too big nowadays.”<br/>“No, they’re just right,” objected Sakura, before adding, “That’s a healthy size.”<br/>“I see,” mumbled Hinata as she covered her eyes with her arm. <br/>She felt Sakura’s hands on her breasts. They were warm, the oil tingled on her skin. The hands squeezed tenderly and the fingers hugged her soft flesh. They caressed her breasts for several seconds, clearly taking in the touch.<br/>It was also enough for Hinata to understand that this was a different sensation than the massage on her back. Naruto had touched her in the same way on their nights together. But this time, it was softer, lovelier. <br/>Before she could say something, the hands moved down, massaging her belly next. They turned more professional, being forceful, but kind and caring. Pleasing to her senses.The hands moved from the stomach down to her hips, before moving up again. Squeezing her breasts again, softly and with intent. Something in Hinata’s mind began to switch, her breathing got heavier, her vulva turned wet. <br/>Then the hands moved down again, spreading the oil, massaging her body with care. <br/>Hinata wanted to scold herself for daring even to think anything wrong of Sakura. She was just in need of being touched for so long, she was misinterpreting her touch.<br/>But then Sakura’s hands moved up again, giving her breasts another firm squeeze. And this time, her fingers started to play with her nipples. <br/>Hinata bit her lower lip and inhaled air. She felt how her nipples turned hard. A tingling ran down her spine and she could tell that this was dangerous for her.<br/>“Sakura?” Hinata still had her arm over her eyes. <br/>“Everything is fine,” Sakura tried to reassure her. “Your breasts are quite big, which means they especially need a lot of attention. Getting turned on by this happens. Don’t think too hard about it.”<br/>“I see,” Hinata replied, not really feeling better.<br/>Sakura’s hands touched her breasts like a lover. Which couldn’t be, because Sakura was married to Sasuke Uchiha. But then she imagined being touched like this by Naruto, how he had done several times over the years. Having his naked body upon her, his hands on her chest, both falling deeper into lust, and pleasure, and-<br/>“Ah,” Hinata moaned and bit her lips. Why did she start to think about her sex life in a moment like this? She pushed her legs together, for she could tell how much wetter she had gotten. <br/>Such embarrassment! What might Sakura think of her now?!<br/>Sakura’s hands moved down, slowly, reaching to her vulva. She grabbed Hinata’s legs and pushed them apart. “Not so stiff. Relax, Hinata. Enjoy this.” Her fingers rested for a moment on Hinata’s thighs before climbing up. But not to reach for her breasts again, but to glide down once more. All the way down, until one hand’s index finger rubbed on her vulva’s surface.<br/>Hinata’s body trembled, forcing her to moan once more.<br/>“Everything is fine, Hinata,” Sakura whispered into her ear, rubbing her cheek with one hand while her other stayed down on the vulva. The finger still circled around the vulva, making Hinata all tense.<br/>Now she could tell that this was more than just a massage. But she sensed the intention of Sakura’s finger and she wanted her to move on. Just for a bit.<br/>The finger caressed the labia, then slowly and carefully entered her vulva.<br/>“Sakura,” moaned Hinata, pressing her hand on her eyes. She didn’t want to see what was happening. Fearing the truth of the moment might ruin the pleasure.<br/>Sakura’s other hand reached back for her large breasts and squeezed them. No more massaging, just hungry fingers by now.<br/>Sakura’s other hand pushed another finger into Hinata’s vulva. She gently pushed them into her.<br/>Hinata moaned and couldn’t do anything but embrace this. She lifted her hips, feeling the fingers thrust into her. Hitting her hot inside, squeezing them tightly, and moaning.<br/>“More,” she whispered, shocked by herself at the same time. She swallowed, understanding how needy she had been. She pushed her hips against Sakura, who pushed her fingers in and out. Gently, but determined. Hitting her sweet spots, making her moan. She was a professional, after all.<br/>At the same time, Sakura squeezed her breasts, playing with her nipples. Rubbing them between fingers, making something tingle deep inside Hinata’s mind. It was sweet pleasure she had yearned for.<br/>Sakura added a third finger, but not to enter her vulva. It rubbed her clitoris. Pushing softly against it, rubbing it, making her scream. Hinata had to bite her hand, keeping her eyes closed.<br/>Just this once, she told herself.<br/>It started so well, helped her to relax, before it turned out like this. She would never allow herself to betray Naruto, but just this once. Her mind needed this. She needed this.<br/>She needed someone, and all she could do, when she found that someone, was to give her entire body to that person.<br/>Sakura’s hand at her vulva got faster, sensing the coming climax. Her fingers bent the right way, bringing joy and pushing Hinata closer to her orgasm. Her thumb pushed again and again against the clitoris, making it impossible for Hinata to be silent.<br/>She screamed her joy out. She tilted her head left and right, shaking. One hand of hers reached for Sakura’s hand, which was fingering her, and tried to push her harder. Her hips lifted up, making it easier for her.<br/>“Make me cum,” she moaned, “Please, I want to cum!”<br/>Sakura didn’t stop fingering her, but reached with her other hand to Hinata’s arm which covered her face. She pushed it aside, looking into her eyes.<br/>Hinata saw Sakura and her eyes were filled with lust and desire. She herself was breathing heavy, turned on by this whole thing.<br/>Hinata understood that she couldn’t go back. She could never be just friends with Sakura, seeing her like that at this moment. Not after how she made her feel.<br/>She embraced the pink-haired woman, pushed a kiss on her lips. She needed to feel close to someone and she needed this.<br/>Sakura followed her lead and opened her mouth, pushing her tongue against her. Hinata welcomed it, just wanting to feel good. Sakura was hungry, moving her tongue passionately.<br/>Hinata was overwhelmed. Hot breath in her mouth, a pair of fingers hitting inside her vulva. Her body shook and trembled. <br/>It should always be like this.<br/>Then, her mind drowned in pleasure, her orgasm came crashing down on Hinata.<br/>She pressed Sakura against her while pushing her hips into the air. She could tell she was ejaculating against Sakura’s fingers, being completely released in mind and body.<br/>She trembled for an eternity in her mind. Then the orgasm broke down and she fell back into reality, on the massage table in Sakura’s clinic.<br/>Feeling hot and foggy, she laid in this place, needing to collect her thoughts.<br/>She could tell that her hand was lifted up and Sakura kissed her fingers. “That was good,” she said and then made a show by licking her own fingers, which were still wet from Hinata’s ejaculation. “Why don't we keep on doing this?”<br/>“What?” Hinata didn’t fully understand and blinked. She was pulled up and with shaking legs stood up in the next moment.<br/>“I have prepared a room with a bed. And something else. Let’s continue over there.”<br/>Continue?<br/>Hinata needed to think and understand this first. <br/>She had cheated on Naruto, the love of her life. She has two children with him. But the crushing reality of her deed hadn’t reached her yet. She was still swimming in the afterglow of her orgasm. <br/>Just a bit more, she thought. It wouldn’t make a difference anyway. Hinata was looking at the lust-filled eyes of Sakura, and she believed to see herself reflected in them, with the same lust in her own eyes.<br/>“Yes,” replied Hinata, still trying to calm herself, “Let us continue.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata laid on the bed, her legs split apart, waiting for Sakura.<br/>The pink-haired woman was also naked now. A more toned and petite body with smooth skin but more athletic limbs. Her breasts were significantly smaller, but their pink nipples made them look sweet and delicious.<br/>Sakura wore a strap-on on her waist, in a darker pink-color. Her eyes were devouring Hinata, licking her lips. She climbed on the bed, coming closer, reaching for Hinata’s thighs.<br/>“Looking at you, Hinata, I can’t do anything but want to love you,” confessed Sakura, while directing her strap-on against her vulva. <br/>Hinata’s body was burning. She understood nothing, only following instinct. And her instinct was to listen to her desires. “Please, don’t say such things. I… I don’t deserve those words.”<br/>Sakura kissed her on the neck, slowly moving up while caressing her large breasts. “I want you,” she whispered, “I want you every day, Hinata.” <br/>“Sakura.” Hinata swallowed. She hugged the pink-haired woman. “I didn’t know you were… feeling these things.Since when?”<br/>Sakura rubbed her cheeks, kissing her on the lips before answering. “I was waiting for Sasuke for so long. Alone, just like you. Now I can’t resist any longer while being surrounded by beautiful housewives all the time.” She squeezed Hinata’s breasts, making her moan. “I just need to fuck you, Hinata.” She came closer to Hinata’s ear, whispering her next words. “And I know you need me to fuck you.”<br/>Hinata moaned, feeling shameful and exposed. She was seeing herself in Sakura, who had even waited years for someone, and now has turned into this. And something in herself wanted to be guided by that Sakura.<br/>“But,” a voice in Hinata’s head tried to resist, “What about Sasuke? What about Naruto?”<br/>Sakura smiled at her, while pushing her strapon into Hinata, making her moan faintly.<br/>“Now you have me,” she replied, pushing herself deeper into Hinata. “Forget about them. Now it’s just us. All you need is me.”<br/>Hinata moaned, leaning back while pulling Sakura into her breasts. <br/>Sakura reached deep into her, moving in and out smoothly. She held Hinata’s legs up, making it easier for her to enter and pull out. Hinata moaned, heaving her breasts up and down. They were shaking while Sakura sucked and licked at them. <br/>Sakura made Hinata feel loved. Caressing her breasts in a way which made Hinata feel beautiful. Hinata embraced Sakura’s strapon tightly, wanting to feel it deep inside of her. Yearning the feeling of being filled.<br/>Sakura moved determined and quick, but not rushing anything, not hurting her. She sucked hungry on her breasts, always squeezing the other breast while she was busy with one. Licking the nipple, sucking on it, nibbling at it. A night sky full of stars were sparkling inside Hinata, who was swimming in the pleasure. She followed the quick rhythm of Sakura, shaking, being in bliss.<br/>She couldn’t bother to feel regret or guilt for cheating on Naruto. Sakura gave her the love she had hungered for for so long, making her feel beautiful and desired. She wanted to feel like this all the time. Wanting Sakura to be her new partner, her new lover. <br/>The sweet promises of Sakura made her fall for her. <br/>The strap-on hitting deep inside her made her moan and scream, smiling in a way she hadn’t done with Naruto. <br/>Sakura moved more fiercely and quicker, pushing harder against her limits, before Hinata completely lost to her coming climax.<br/>She locked her legs behind Sakura, pushing her deeper inside. She looked down, seeing Sakura sucking thirstily on her breasts. Her own passion made Hinata's heart turn into an inferno. <br/>Sakura thrusted hard into her, biting her on the breast. Hinata couldn’t feel any pain, the pleasure turned everything into a sweet fog. Her orgasm overcame her once more. She hugged Sakura with arms and legs, breaking down into many pieces of her former self.<br/>And she wasn’t even aware what she did, when she screamed, “I love you!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Weeks have passed. Things have changed and yet haven’t changed at all. Konoha was still Konoha, and Naruto was the Hokage, and Hinata was his wife.<br/>But when Naruto came back home, with the news he could manage to find time for his family, and for her, Hinata declined.<br/>One, because she knew how difficult it would’ve been to explain the hickeys on her body and the bite marks on her breasts. But the second thing was, she didn’t want him anymore.<br/>She still loved him and she loved her family.<br/>But she wanted someone else at that point. The one person who ignited her heart every time they met.<br/>Hinata laid on the bed, holding herself up on her elbows and knees. She was sweating, and moaning, and shaking. Meanwhile, Sakura stood behind her, thrusting her strapon into Hinata’s vulva.  Slapping her on the butt.<br/>“Whose wife are you?” demanded Sakura, pushing herself deep into the dark-haired woman.<br/>“Yours!” screamed Hinata, pushing her hips back. “Always yours!”<br/>Sakura lowered herself down to Hinata, grabbing her breasts from behind.<br/>“And whose tits are these?”<br/>“Yours!” Hinata screamed again, unable to think straight.<br/>“Good,” Sakura kissed her on the back, before slapping her butt again. “What do you want, my little wife?”<br/>“Fuck me,” moaned Hinata, trembling. She lost her balance, and fell on her face, her breasts shoved into the bed. “Fuck me harder, please.” The climax reached out to her, numbing her senses. “I want to be fucked, please!”<br/>When she orgasmed again on this day, she lost consciousness. Sleeping on the bed, smiling, and being hugged by her lover. Peaceful and not alone anymore.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>